Coѕмoѕ ιn тecнnιcolor
by Madame Poulain
Summary: Caos allá fuera, células que invaden, cosmos que explotan, Big Bang que se condensa y vuelve a ser, estrellas que caen, mundos que chocan. Serie de viñetas dependientes. Sakura/Syaoran.
1. Big Bang

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertence, vamos, ni siquiera Syaoran que me lo quiero robar, pero no se deja. Todo de las Clamp**

* * *

—**Cosmos in Technicolor—**

_Caos allá fuera, células que invaden, cosmos que explotan, Big Bang que se condensa y vuelve a ser, estrellas que caen, mundos que chocan._

**&.**

¿Sabes _alma_? Los niños de chocolate con caramelo en los ojos son de otro cosmos. ¿Por qué? ¿Que por qué me preguntas? No, no me mires desde allá dentro con esos ojos que me dan miedo. Tampoco soy experta en el tema porque, pues es la primera vez que choco en mi camino con uno de ellos, y es que son demasiado raros y por Tomoeda no se dejan ver muy seguido, de hecho, es el primero que veo andando por aquí. Pero al paso que voy y si sigo viéndolo hasta en la raíz cuadrada de quinientos cinco, me volveré experta en ellos. Porque, te explico lo poco que puedo entender.

Ellos, los de otra vía láctea, los niños como _él_, son raros, no tan comunes en este mundo. Con cajeta derretida en sus ojos y estrellas que habitan dentro de ellos — ¿será por lo mismo que viven fuera de esta onda terrestre?—, con los cabellos que se mecen al compás de la música otoñal y la sonrisa escondida entre ceja y ceja, algo así como estar enojado según ellos, pero contentos según yo.

Y hoy, al conocerlo en la fila de la cafetería, donde estaba parada esperando por mi jugo de arándanos, sí, como lo hago casi a diario, pero que no me canso de hacer, porque es algo chistoso en mi vida, porque es estrafalario ver como le derriban el refresco a alguien, y ese alguien se enoja, patalea, chilla y amenaza, no entienden que es mejor reír como lo hago yo cada vez que me lo tiran. Y allí entre zumbidos de abejas, jadeos por enojo, chillidos y risas lo vi por vez primera, detrás de mí, esperando… pacientemente. Yo pedí mi jugo borgoña y cuando me di la vuelta para marcharme, escuché que él pedía la misma bebida.

Fue increíble, porque él junto conmigo y otras diez personas somos los únicos que lo piden, y por la sonrisa de nosotros al agradecer es porque lo siguen haciendo y de seguro que la ancianita que nos despacha, al conocer a niño tan hermoso decidirá seguirlo haciendo, más que por mí, más que por nadie más.

Desde entonces me lo comencé a encontrar en cada esquina, en cada rincón, por cada cerezo de la escuela y en cada aula y por la buena fortuna de mi estrella está en mi clase y se sienta a dos butacas de la mía, así lo puedo observar muy bien. Es tan adorable.

Fue entonces que en la última clase del día, Matemáticas, la materia que tantas canas moradas me ha sacado, descubrí lo hermoso de su mirada. La pureza con que mira, la sencillez de su enojo y lo complicado de su alma, allí decidí que sería mi mejor amigo y se lo dije, pero él es muy terco y dijo que lo dejara de molestar porque yo era tonta y él no comprendió nada de lo que decía.

Claro, porque él es de otro cosmos. Uno que se encuentra muy distante de mí, a años luz de distancias por cubrir pero al que yo lograré entrar, porque no es muy difícil darse cuenta que de donde él viene no existen los amigos, no saben como hacerlos, pero en este planeta todos necesitamos de uno, aunque él sea un extraterrestre y necio, yo le enseñaré la calidez de una mano que tome la suya. Yo tomaré su mano, yo seré su amiga, su mejor amiga.

* * *

Hello! Volví a este fandom que me encanta y no quiero abandonar. Esta vez voy a publicar una serie de viñetas dependientes, la cosa va a así, es que está un poco enredado, la que habla es Sakura, le habla a su alma, corazón, conciencia y también va a ver cartas, todas van a ir seguiditas y van a ser puros pensamientos, por eso son cortas. Espero no las haga bolas y les gusten, van a ser pocas viñetas, cuentan una historia _rara_ que quiero compartir con ustedes y no me dejaba desde hace mucho rato, si les gustan me lo hacen saber y yo trataré de publicar cada semana.

Ya saben, una niña feliz es una niña con reviews, ayudan a regalar sonrisas.

Por cierto, tengo twitter ^^ y si me quieren seguir xD es twitter(punto)com/kanelitalolnluv. Allí escribo mi loca vida, y bueno para más rápido se me meten a mi perfil y allí viene.

**Madame Delacour. 30/05/10 **


	2. Cosmonauta

—**Cosmonauta— **

_Si los rayos del sol caen sin mirar, entonces, la estrella fugaz no puede su vuelo retomar._

Dime, destino, si la vida es un instante, ¿lo que yo estoy viviendo es una vida? Porque los instantes que han pasado desde que le conocí fueron un tonel de risas, ningún valle de lágrimas, donde la felicidad forma parte de cada segundo y no hay nada malo qué decir respecto a él.

Y la estrella que fugaz que el mundo acaba de capturar, no será más fugaz, porque algo me dice que su estancia aquí será para siempre, y para siempre, es para toda la vida y eternidad. Mucho tiempo. Yo no lo dejaré escapar.

El niño de los ojos tristes tiene un secreto. Guarda en su mirada algo perdido que no puede recuperar. Su brillo es gris, de esta tierra, nada en especial. Su constelación de almendra no tiene lógica, porque un rato está vacía y otro cometas la han de habitar. Es raro, demasiado extraño. Existe lo más cercano a la paz y tristeza en cada andar. Pero son más sus momentos de frío que de de veranos en con calma viendo al mar. Lo que me gusta de él no es su misterio, sino su forma de existir.

Peculiar no es la palabra que lo describe perfectamente porque, ya lo dije, no es de este mundo, alguien fuera de lugar.

Tiene raros modales, como ponerse de pie para saludar a cada maestro que entra al aula, cederle el paso a las mujeres y no correr por los pasillos. No es gritón ni molestoso como mis demás compañeros de salón. Y no tiene amigos… o eso creo yo. Porque Eriol es amigo de todos y el niño no se deja acompañar tan fácilmente y yo lo he intentado muchas veces.

Le ofrecí mi amistad y no lo aceptó. Dijo que no necesitaba a nadie. No es muy sociable que digamos. No ha de saber como empezar, pero yo estoy dispuesta a enseñarle, eso se me da muy bien. Más bien, nadie le enseñó que tenderle la mano a alguien no es amabilidad sino simpatía por el mundo loco que gira sin cesar, que su alma intentando sonreír es una forma amistosa de acompañar a otro loco que va andando sin parar, que no se detiene y mira que la gente pasa, corre, no se detiene, que aunque venga de otra dimensión, al estar en esta tierra habitada por seres irregulares comparte mismo sentimientos —y que no diga que eso no es cierto. "Hipócrita"—, porque más que obligación es necesidad compartir sueños.

Dime, destino, si no estoy en lo cierto al afirmar que tú no eres casualidad sino obra de tu propia mano intentando emparejar a cada quien con quien debe estar. Y yo, al verle parado tan sereno en el umbral de la biblioteca, más perdido que cualquiera en cualquiera lugar que no sea cualquiera en el que debe estar, intentando ingresar, debo mostrarle mi mano, que no sostiene la de nadie más, solitaria como él, pero que lo quiero acompañar.

* * *

Hello, again. Vuelvo con la segunda viñeta, espero les guste y le agarren el hilo, en serio que le pongo empeño en esto, porque me gusta como quedan y ahora si, voy a ser constante, aunque me cuesta trabajo.

**Madame Delacour. 12/06/08**


	3. Meteoro

—**Meteoro—**

_Impactó en mí. Me volvió cachitos infinitos, casi polvo. Y me volvió a reconstruir._

**&.**

Cae más rápido un hablador que un cojo. Pero eso él nunca lo admitirá. Es que, por fin soy su amiga. Aunque eso Syaoran de seguro tampoco lo aceptará. Pero él es mi amigo. Y puede contar conmigo. Entonces, también soy su amiga.

¿Qué cómo comenzó toda esta situación? Fácil. Por una idiotez. Una pelea. _La pelea_. Como comienzan todas las grandes cosas que suceden en la vida.

Así fue como se declararon Eriol y Tomoyo. En las peleas siempre surge una gran historia de amor, como Romeo y Julieta, pero en mi caso, será una gran historia de amistad.

Lo que yo andaba buscando desde hace mes, cuando llegó, era acercarme a él. Poder hablarle sin que se fuera huyendo de mi presencia, como si tuviera una epidemia que lo fuera a desangrar. No me estaba dando por vencida, pero tenía mis momentos de humanidad, cuando me frustraba y renegaba y decía que ese niño era muy tonto e inalcanzable, pero eso de tirar la toalla por la borda nunca. No era propio de mí.

Ayer, Ryo y sus amigos Haku y Nikko venían de la cancha de futbol, había terminado el entrenamiento y se dirigían a los vestidores, por el pasillo se encontraron a Syaoran y como ya es costumbre, lo empezaron a molestar. Él, como siempre, los ignoraba y eso a los gorilas —Ryo, Haku y Nikko (para aclarar) — no les gustaba en lo más mínimo. Las primeras ocasiones que lo atosigaban, con hacer como que no existían era suficiente, pero esta vez no.

Lo acorralaron en una esquina, pero como a mi amigo no le gusta pelear, siguió en su plan de ignorarlos, por lo visto eso los cabreó más. Entonces Haku le soltó un puñetazo que fue directo a su abdomen, y lo dejó por unos pocos segundos fuera de combate. Yo no soy partidaria de la violencia, pero en esos momentos vi rojo y quise que Syaoran no fuera tan caballero y les regresara a cada uno un buen golpe.

Fue así como yo, enojada hasta el tuétano me encaminé hacia ellos y les monté sobre la espalda. Primero a Haku, que es el más tonto de los tres y no tardé mucho en derribarlo, Syaoran estaba impactado por lo visto, pero rápido se espabiló, me ayudó a terminar con los otros dos.

Al ver que nada tenían que hacer allí, se largaron.

Yo le pregunté que si se encontraba bien. Me dijo que si. _Si. Si. Si_. Después de un mes lograba escuchar salir de su boca una palabra dirigida para mí. Y pensé que las cosas cambiarían. Y cambiaron.

Él vio que le sonreía. Se puso serio de nuevo. Y me dijo que aunque lo hubiera defendido, cosa que no me había solicitado, eso no me convertía en su amiga. No me decepcioné. Ya conocía como era de necio.

Me di la vuelta. Pero me giré cuando escuché que me susurró "Gracias". No sé si fue con toda la intención o no, pero rozó mi mano con la suya.

* * *

Sé que no tengo perdón de Dios, ni de ustedes, tardé tantos meses en actualizar este fic, mi promesa de que ahora si me comprometía a terminar algo, y así sigue siendo, pero tuve un bloqueo con varios fics, en especial con este, no sabía qué hacerle, cómo continuarlo y hoy me llegó la inspiración, así que aquí estoy de nuevo, rogando para que sigan leyendo y dejen reviews. No me quiero liar mucho con puros rollos, sólo pido mil y una disculpas, no prometo actualizar más seguido, no, porque las promesas a mi no se me dan, pero voy a ponerle empeño a esto. Eso si. Aunque ya estamos a más de la mitad del mes, les quiero desear un feliz año a todas, este es el primer fic que actualizo y entonces, ustedes son las primeras :D

**Madame. 19/01/11**


	4. Satélite

–**Satélite—**

Querida luna viajera:

¿Recuerdas? No, cómo vas a recordar algo que no has vivido, pero yo sí, por eso lo recuero por ti. Y lo que más quiero es crear lindos recuerdos contigo, para que podamos rememorarlos juntos.

No eres luna viajera. Eres masculino. Un satélite viajero, te queda mejor. Yo soy la tierra y papaloteas muy cerca de mí. Ya no eres casi meteoro, eres más satélite. Y aunque lo intentes negar, sí viajas muy junto de mí.

Te miro, aunque no te des cuenta, te observo y tú también lo haces, claro, a escondidas de mí —para que no me dé cuenta y tú puedas seguir haciéndolo tan a gusto como lo haces—, por eso me hago la disimulada, porque me encanta ver tus brillantes orbes verdes prendidas de cada estupidez que hago, y sé que te gustan, porque ríes cuando me caigo, no de mala manera, claro, sino que te ríes conmigo. También sonríes cuando les enseño el puño a esos gorilas del mes pasado ¿lo recuerdas? Eso por supuesto que sí.

Y puedo pasarme toda la vida contando qué te gusta y te hacer reír, pero lo importante de esto, es que yo contribuyo a alegrarte un poquito el día, con eso me haces sonreír a mí.

Y si tú sonríes conmigo y yo sonrío contigo, y esas son las cosas que habitualmente hacen los amigos, entonces puedo decir sin lugar a dudas, que aunque no me hables en público, nuestras sonrisas son nuestro lenguaje de amistad.

Ey, no sigas escondiéndote de mí, que suficientes veces ya lo has hecho. Afróntame, no como, vamos, te lo aseguro. Y cuando sales corriendo —como sabes— yo te alcanzo y grito por vez primera tu nombre en público. "Syaoran" En chino, no en japonés. Aunque no lo quieras, nombrarte de esa forma nos da intimidad, de amigos, aclaro.

Te volteas, renuente, porque no te queda de otra y me miras a los ojos. Yo llego corriendo a tu lado. Te tiendo la mano "¿amigos?", es la muda palabras que llevo queriéndote decir desde hace mucho, pero que no me atrevo ¿qué quieres? También hay algo de cobarde en mí. Tú me tiendes la tuya y la atrapo. No te queda de otra, allí, con tanta gente chismosa mirándonos, en medio de un pasillo muy concurrido ¿escogí bien verdad?, no puedes rechazar a una niña, porque eres un caballero y claro que lo haces, estaba segura, aceptas mi amistad, pronunciando la palabra que te dije.

Te echo la mano al hombro y nos vamos abrazados, caminando hacia al final de donde nos conduzca ese camino. Como compañeros nuevo, pero conocidos de toda una vida.

Querido satélite viajero, pronto serás habitante de la tierra. Amigo para siempre de Sakura, yo.

* * *

¿La muy cínica se atreve a regresar? Por supuesto que sí, porque va a terminar estas viñetas, aunque sólo las lea una sóla persona. De esta está persoalmente orgullosa, la hizo en diez minutos y le encantó tal cual quedó. Le agradece a los que todavía la lean y quieran más, si así lo desean háganselo saber por un review, la hace muy feliz :D

**Madame. 08/05/11**


	5. Cósmico

—**Cósmico—**

Esto es nuevo. Para tres personas. Tú, alma. Él, Syaoran. Y hasta hace dos días yo era la tercera persona. Y ¿qué es lo nuevo? Mi e-s-p-i-o-n-a-j-e. Me convertí en Sherlock Homes. Y no me mires con esa cara, que tampoco es para tanto. Oh, claro que lo es. Porque se supone que era él (él), el que me espiaba en las horas libres de clase y cuando venía que yo lo veía, rápido dejaba de observarme. Pero desde hace una semana soy yo la que lo acosa con la mirada a todas horas y eso no me gusta. Mentira. Me encanta. Porque en todas las ocasiones en que he volteado a verlo, lo he cachado en una situación reveladora. Como cuando descubrí que es el ser más feliz del mundo comiendo helado de chocolate. O en la otra ocasión cuando lo vi caminando sobre las hojas secas que caen del cerezo, y la sonrisa que brotaba de su boca cuando escuchaba el crush de su zapato al posarse sobre la hoja. Esas son las cosas que lo hacen sonreír y de paso a mí. Ya sabes, yo soy feliz si él lo es también.

"Regálale a Dorian Grey" dices tú y yo digo "Cállate, estúpida alma" Pero entonces pienso que será divertido rebatirle sus argumentos sobre la belleza cuando haya terminado de leer el libro y lo tenga que comentar conmigo, porque soy su amiga, porque soy la única en toda la escuela que puede leer a Wilde y entenderlo, claro, junto con él y porque obviamente es más entretenido leer a Dorian que la aburrida y enredada historia de Ernesto. *

Arg. Ya me he hartado de tanta pregunta tonta que me vienes haciendo desde que le conocí. Pero esta bien, me preguntas que cómo rayos sé que le gusta leer. Obvio, lo espio hasta cuando come sopa. ¡Oye! Tampoco soy una psicópata. Lo descubrí ayer y fue accidentalmente, lo juro.

Yo necesitaba investigar sobre el proceso de ósmosis en las células, así que corrí hacia la biblioteca pública de Tomoeda, caminé un buen rato repasando repisas y allá, en la mesa más alejada, la más oscurecida por el mortecino atardecer, se encontraba él. No es un lector de consulta. Lo hace por gusto. Por pura curiosidad suya es que se dedica a leer novelas, que los gorilas que van en nuestra escuela no leerían ni por encargo expreso de Dios.

Ya dije que él no es de este mundo y eso lo demuestra. Un niño de once años no lee a Óscar Wilde y se queda tan tranquilo. Lo demuestran sus cejas arqueadas, que bajo ellas, sus ojos (re)corren entre las palabras de lo que lo lee.

¡Bah! ¡Qué importa que lea la Importancia De Llamarse Ernesto! Libro que a mi no me gusta mucho que digamos. Pero eso lo soluciono yo.

&.

"Vamos, maldita sea, toma el libro y evítame esta humillación" Pienso yo, mientras sostengo con la mano derecha el libro que le alargo a Syaoran, y él con sus enormes ojos curiosos me mira expectante. Así, se queda sin hacer nada, más que mirarme junto con la mitad de la escuela, que ya empiezan a murmurar que sólo dos raros como nosotros nos podemos regalar libros.

— Gracias, querida amiga—. Me lo dice al momento de cogerlo. Levanto la cabeza y hay una enorme (tanto como sus ojos) sonrisa posada sobre sus labios. Es sincero, y yo le creo.

* * *

Well, creo que esta viñeta se sale un poco del contexto que he seguido con las demás, pero me gusta y aquí está, como prometí xD

Don´t worry que seguiré subiendo, ya estoy de vacaciones y tendré más tiempo. Oigan y muchas muchas gracias niñas lindas y hermosas que me siguen y leen esta cosa tan rar ade fic c: Las quiero 3

**Madame 16/06/11**


End file.
